


Married to a Buckley

by tigermo09



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Brother-in-laws, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermo09/pseuds/tigermo09
Summary: Eddie and Chimney have a conversation about being married to a Buckley.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 340
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Married to a Buckley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, but I’ve been a fan since the beginning.
> 
> Also, I have nothing against tap dance! Lol. I just needed something I didn’t think Eddie or Chim would enjoy as part of the plot.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Eddie was standing in Bobby and Athena’s backyard as the entire fire fam gathered for good food, good company, and good laughs.

The sun was shining and the temperature was a nice 78 degrees. A perfect day for a barbecue in his book.

He currently stood back from the group, sipping his ice cold bottle of beer, watching the kids playing some game and the adults chatting in various groups.

Bobby was flipping burgers at the grill, while Chim told him a story that had Bobby smiling.

Athena was currently in the kitchen with Karen getting all the side dishes prepared on the buffet serving table.

Eddie heard a laugh and zeroed in on his husband of six weeks. He still couldn’t believe he was a married man once again. But he had to admit it was one of the best decisions he’d made shackling that man to his side. Not only for his sake, but his son’s as well.

At that moment, Buck turned from where he was talking to Michael and caught Eddie staring. Buck gave him a smoldering look and that sly, sexy smile that promised good times...later.

Eddie felt his groin tighten in his jeans and he had to shift slightly to ease the pressure. **_Definitely_** one of the best decisions to make Buck his husband. The honeymoon phase was still boiling.

Buck noticed the effect he had on Eddie and smirked before returning his attention back to Michael and their conversation. 

Buck might also just be the death of him. It was suddenly too hot outside, so Eddie figured he would go inside and see if Athena needed help. His progress was halted when Chim approached.

“You know, we are the only two people here who knows what it's like being married to a Buckley,” Chim said as he took a pull from his beer and looked over at Buck. “They have this animal magnetism that with one look can set you aflame.”

Eddie blushed, clearly realizing Chim must have seen the exchange between him and Buck just a minute ago.

He took another sip of his beer hoping it would help hide his embarrassment and cool the flush on his cheeks. Only he wound up choking on it instead when Chim continued, “It certainly makes the sex extremely hot. Am I right?”

Chim started laughing as Eddie tried to control his coughing.

“But, seriously man. How is married life treating ya?”

“It’s been good,” Eddie replied. “Surprisingly, it’s been a little bit of an adjustment having Buck living with us full time. Merging our two lives was more complicated than I thought it would be.”

“What do you mean?” Chim asked.

“For instance, we went through his apartment last weekend to decide what to keep, toss, or donate, and the way he was acting, you’d think I was trying to convince him to murder someone anytime I suggested getting rid of something. _‘But Eds, I got that at space camp_ ‘ or ‘ _Babe, I got this lamp at a yard sale. The lady had just lost her husband and he loved that lamp so much_ ’ despite it being the most hideous lamp I’ve ever seen.”

“Wait...Wait,” Chim says as he’s trying to talk through his laughter. “Are you talking about the lamp with the clown head as the base?”

“Yes!” Eddie replied.

“That thing really is hideous. What did you do?”

“What can I do? He gave me those damn puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t say no.” Eddie then lowered his voice. “Don’t tell Buck, but I’ve hidden it away in the garage. One day, I may just make it disappear for good. Clowns are scary.”

“My lips are sealed, man. We have to stick together now since the Buckley power of persuasion is strong in those two. Maddie knows how to use those puppy eyes to her advantage too. Just last week she asked me to take a tap dancing class with her because, and I quote, ‘ _Howie, I’ve wanted to take tap dancing lessons since I was five!_ ’ So guess what I’ll be doing Tuesday nights for the next 8 weeks.”

Eddie shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to learn tap dance once, let alone for 8 classes.”

“Right!!!” Chim responded.

“Well, the other day I tripped over Buck’s shoes in our room and fell into the dresser. And all he could say was ‘ _You should watch where you’re going_.’ Do you know how many times I’ve asked him to put his shoes away and not leave them lying all over the place? Hundreds!”

“Maddie leaves her makeup all over the bathroom counter and I have no space to set anything down. She even gets upset when I accidentally knock it into the sink and it gets wet.”

“Oh, that’s cold.”

“The other day Maddie got upset that I put a pot in the wrong cupboard.”

“Oh man, Buck is fanatical about all kitchen utensils being put back in the same place. ‘ _Eddie, there is a place for everything and everything has its place._ ’ I hate that adage now.”

Both men pause and take another sip of their beers before their eyes turn to their respective partners.

Eddie sighs. “But Buck always makes sure Chris and I are fed. Helps him with his homework while I do the dishes,” Eddie says as his eyes go soft.

“Maddie will sit with me while a game is on and let me explain all the rules even though she hates sports,” Chim says as he smiles at his wife.

“Buck always knows the right words to say to calm me down before I act like an ass.”

“Maddie’s a really good listener and knows exactly what to say to help me get through the tougher calls.”

“Buck gives the best back rubs.”

“Maddie gives the best back rubs.”

Both men turn and stare at each other, then start laughing. “Buckleys!” they say in unison.

As the laughter dies down and both take another drink, Eddie looks to Buck and thinks back on his conversation with Chim. Yes, Buck can drive him absolutely up the wall. But he’s also the soothing balm to Eddie’s soul when his world seems to be tilting on its axis more than usual. And he’s the best damn father. 

And...Eddie swallows hard...he REALLY knows how to fill out a pair of jeans.

Eddie quickly chugged down the rest of his beer. It seemed like _LATER_ just became _NOW._ “Uh, Chim, I’ll see you later.”

Having seen the leering look cross Eddie’s face, Chim nodded and gave him a smirk. He was still somewhat a newlywed himself. “See ya later,” he said in response.

Eddie went to the recycle bin and threw in his empty bottle before heading over to Buck and Michael.

He rested his hand on Buck’s arm. “Buck, we need to go.”

Buck and Michal both looked at him in confusion. 

“But we haven’t eaten yet,” Buck responded.

Eddie pinned him with his eyes and hoped he got his message. Then said, “We need to go right now.”

Eddie could tell Buck finally understood his meaning behind the abrupt departure when his eyes widened, but he wasn’t moving fast enough in Eddie’s mind. So he moved his hand down his arm to intertwine his hand in his and started pulling him towards the house.

“Uh, bye Michael. It was nice catching up!” Buck said as he was dragged away.

Right before Eddie reached the sliding glass doors into the house, Hen stepped in front of him. He stopped abruptly.

Hen smirked at him. “I’ll take Christopher home to my house and he can have a sleepover with Denny.”

Crap, he’d forgotten about his own son in his lust fog. What kind of father was he?

He quickly glanced back to where his son was playing with Denny and Harry. Christopher seemed none the wiser to what was going on in regards to his dads.

Hen continued, “I can tell him you two had to go suddenly and weren’t able to say goodbye, but that you’ll call him tonight.”

Eddie nodded, “Thanks, Hen. I really appreciate it.”

Eddie turned to Buck. “Let’s go.”

Buck quickly followed and waved to people they passed on their way out of the house.

Eddie saw no one as his focus was entirely on getting Buck to their house as quickly as he could. But he did hear the cat calls from the people he considered his family.

As they settled into Eddie’s truck, Buck sighed. “You know we’re going to get hell for this for awhile.”

Eddie glanced over at Buck. “Totally worth it. I love being married to a Buckley.” 

Buck smiled. “That’s Buckley-Diaz now.”

Eddie reached over, grabbed Buck’s hand, and headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
